


Black Times

by I_am_but_a_court_1, I_am_but_an_emily_1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_but_a_court_1/pseuds/I_am_but_a_court_1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_but_an_emily_1/pseuds/I_am_but_an_emily_1





	1. Chapter 1

"Emily!" Court sat at her desk working on some documents. "Yes master?" She sat in an arm chair across the room, sorting some paperwork. "Can you please get me some coffee. I don't have the energy to do all this paper work." Court sat balancing a pen on her nose slouching. Emily stood and bowed and went to retrieve the hot beverage. Court flicked the pen leaving it unbalanced and fell onto her lap. "Well guess I'll sit back for a bit." Shortly after, Emily walked back into the room balancing the cup of coffee on her fingertips and held it down with her thumb. "Here you are master. Please enjoy." She handed the cup to Courtney and stood next to the arm chair in which she once sat. Court picked up the cup took a sip. "Ah, another perfect cup of coffee. Thank you very much." She sat up and got back to work. The room was unreasonably quiet and there was barely any work in the mansion. Emily walked over to the window and looked out at the large garden below. "Hey Emily do you have any idea what my schedual will be like?" She glanced back at Emily. "Is there anyone visiting?" She raised a hand to her just above her hip, holding a letter within it, and nodded slightly. "Yes. Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian, his butler, are coming to discuss some business later today." Court slouched back in her seat. "Ah, then i guess it will be another boring business day. It's probably about the new toy and game shipments..." She pretended to snore some, "Can you make something thats foreign, I want to try and have you better than Sebastian." A slight smile formed on Emily's face and she nodded with a bow. "Very well. I shall go prepare the courses for this evening." She walked out and headed for the kitchen. Court put her feet up on the desk, wearing normal pair of dress pants and a blouse. "Well i guess i have to think about what i am going to wear... why did we have to have company."  
Emily stood in front of the oven, thinking to herself for a while about how to out do Sebastian. After all, she wanted to please her master. "So many countries to choose from, but I don't want to go too fancy." She continued to make the entree, meal, and dessert for the evening. "I wonder how master is doing. I know how much she hates wearing dresses, but I cant blame her. Thats the only reason I wear a suit." She walked out of the kitchen to check on Court who was probably having a hard time chosing what to wear. Court was whipping dresses from her closet trying to figure out what to wear, but stopped paying attention. She started to think, and when she was thinking it was always random. After a minute or so, she just pulled out the last dress all of them thrown across the floor and on her bed. "Having trouble master?" Emily was standing at the doorway. Court just gave an awkward smile, "Uh.... yea maybe a little..." She looked around the room, most the dresses out there were dark colors. "I also lost some focus so thats why it took me a bit of time..." Emily walked into the room with a small smile and picked up the dresses that were scattered across the floor and bed and placed them in their correct spots in the closet. "Maybe you need a new dress if you are not pleased with any of these. I would be more than happy to make you one. It would take no time at all." Court nodded, "Alright, i guess that will be good... but you dont have to." She waved her hands back and fourth, "Really." "If you are not pleased then I will do all I can to make you so. It is my duty besides." She placed the last dress in the closet and turned to her master. "I would like something from the closet, it would be best not to over work you." Court clapped her hands, "I'll get my hair the best i can." Her hair was brown and was about shoulders length. "Yea, it will be good." "You have such nice hair, you should be proud of it. Hair the color of wheat isnt my favorite thing in the world." Emily's hair was wheat colored and hung down to her collar bone and laid over the left eye. "I will quit my complaining and help you. I am going to need you to make the dress though. In the meantime i will continue on the meal and and get the sewing supplies together." "Alright~!" Court walked over to the mirror grabbing brush and some string. "Well time to figure out what to do with this." She sat brushing out her hair.  
Court finished putting up her hair. It was pretty simple, just the opposite of her. She stood and walked out of the room, looking up and down the halls. Court was about to sneak downstairs and steal a snack to eat before Ciel arrived. "Ha ha ha, she'll never know." She skipped along. "Going somewhere?" Emily placed a hand on Court's shoulder and looked down at her, dissaprovingly. "Not trying to sneak around are we?" Court laughed, "No... no no no. Why would i ever do that?" Her voice was calm but a bit shakey. "Ha ha ha," She backed away smoothly back to her room awkwardly laughing, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha..... Oh my god i thought i was so dead!!!" Emily walked slowly down the hall to get the table set up. "They will be here within ten minutes master. Don't go sneaking again." Court peeked her head out the doorway, "Don't worry i will stay right here. Also, hows the dress." She was still wearing her casual everyday clothes. "But, you have work to do so i can just randomly choose something." She pulled her head back in and walked around her room for a second. Emily walked back to the doorway, "Actually, it's already finished. If you come with me I will give it to you to put on." She turned and waited for Court to follow. "Riiiight!" Court skipped out of the room. "Lead the way!" The two walked down the hall and Emily stopped at the fifth door to the right before the stairs. "It is in this room. They will be here within five minutes so dont take too long to change. I am going to get the meal ready." Court nodded, "Yep, i'll be down soon." She skipped into the room and observed the dress. "Looks good like always." Started to get changed for that evening, thinking about simpler times, life, and all the special things... but that was not her thoughts at all. Most her thoughts were of mystical things that would never exsist and making those idea into toys.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily stood at the door waiting for Ciel to arrive with Sebastian. Court skipped down the stairs, “So when shall we be expecting them?" "Any minute now. I'm sure we won't be waiting that long." Court nodded, “Very good, i can't wait for this meeting to be over with so i can get out of this dress.” She grinned, “And i can stay up sneaking around the house!!” "Not if I can help it. You have a busy day tomorrow. You have a meeting scheduled for tomorrow at noon." “Dang it...” Court snapped her finger seeming a bit disappointed, but listened to the knocking on the door. “Ah... I’ll be up in the study!” She ran up the stairs nearly tripping on her heel. "As always, not a big fan of guests." She opened the door and greeted the two. "Welcome." She bowed and stepped back to let them in.   
Ciel walked in poised like always, “Where is she?” He was seemingly hostile as it is his normal tone. "Don't worry, she will be down within time. I will go get her. In the meantime, you can make yourself comfortable." Emily walked up the stairs and went to the study. Court sat at her desk, looking through tons of papers. “Gah! Where did i put it... i just signed it this morning.” She finds it and organizes the papers that she had just thrown across her desk. “Alright, now i don't have to find this later.” Emily stood at the doorway with a slight smile. "It's impolite to keep guests waiting." She walked over to Court. "Are you coming?" Court nodded, “Right, I must explain how very sorry i am.” She stood up and headed for the door nodding and heading for the main entryway. Emily followed behind, trying to be more respectful than usual since Court wanted her better than Sebastian. They got to the stairs and Emily walked down to show Ciel and Sebastian where they were going to discuss business. "My apologies. Here is Court." Court smiled and waved, “Sorry for that, it is impolite to leave guests waiting.” She gave a slight curtsy, having repeated what Emily had told her. Ciel nodded, “It’s alright, we weren’t here long.” “Well, i guess we should talk business in the study, i’m sure dinner will be ready soon.” "It will be done within five minutes. In the meantime I will go check on it." Emily bowed and walked to the kitchen, leaving the three to themselves. “Well, follow me to the study, i have the papers organized,” Court said heading up the stairs with the two following.   
Emily walked into the study. "Dinner is ready. Once you are ready you can come down and eat.” She gave a nod to Sebastian and a competitive smirk, her eyes narrowing. Court stood up, “Alright.” Ciel stood after signing the last paper, “Very well.” Emily walked out of the room and down the hall, leading the others. When they got to the dining room she helped seat them. "I will be back in a moment." “Well knowing Emily, the meal will be very nice,” Court said with a grin. She heard Sebastian chuckling quietly. Emily came back with a dish balanced on her pointer finger and placed it on the table. “For the entree we will be having Pumpkin Spice Cookies, a sweet recipe found commonly in Canada. Enjoy." She lifted the lid to reveal the small cookies that were steaming. “These look really good.” Court said, eyes wide. Ciel only nodded, Sebastian stood by Ciel’s side as Court and Ciel started eating. Emily stood behind Court and watched Sebastian for any sign of interest in the challenge and waited for the two to finish eating to bring out the dinner. Sebastian looked over and smiled a bit, his eyes cunning. Court picked up her napkin, wiping the crumbs from her face, “Delicious,” She glanced up at Emily and nodded, whispering, “He seems to look pretty cocky over there, what do you think.” "Which one?" she whispered back when she bent down to Courts eye level. She smirked a little and went to the kitchen to retrieve the meal. Court looked at Sebastian and laughed quietly to herself, “Both, now that i think of it,” Court mumbled. Emily walked back in with the meal, balanced the same way and placed it on the table, taking the other plate away and tucking it under her arm. "The meal is Rosemary chicken, created in Australia." She lifted the lid and brought both the other plate and the lid back to the kitchen, casting a glance quickly at Sebastian. Court tugged at the sleeves on the dress some, watching for Emily, “Tonight is very exotic, i must say.” Sebastian looked at Court and with a small smile said, "She is outdoing herself tonight, I must say. Impressive." Emily walked back in and stood behind Court again. Ciel nodded being silent, Court held back from glaring at him. “She does what is expected of course.” She smiled sweetly. "Of course. It is the job of a butler to keep their master pleased." "You would know, Sebastian. You work without a complaint, just as myself." Emily put a hand on Courts shoulder and kept her gaze on Sebastian who nodded. Court had her chin on her hands, elbows on table. “Indeed, she keeps this whole place in order by herself.” Ciel still had no reaction to this whatsoever. "You have barely eaten you two, do you not find the chicken appetising?" A frown started to form on both Sebastian's and Emily's faces. Court looked to her food, “Dang it... i need to start paying attention.” Court laughed, starting to eat. Ciel ate some. The conversation between Court and Ciel stayed at a minimum, but eventually got better. Emily and Sebastian left the two to discuss things. Right before they went to the study Emily told Court,"If you need anything just summon for me." With that, Court and Ciel were left.  
“Alright,” Court and Ciel sat in silence for a minute, “So... how’s life?” Court scratched her head. Ciel shrugged, “Good enough, you?” She nodded, “Yea. It’s been awhile since we have seen each other.” “Indeed.” He sat up straight while Court kind of slouched in her seat, “So, how’s, uh... Elizabeth?” “Just fine.” “Good...” The two went silent again waiting for Emily and Sebastian to come back after the conversation became... awkward.   
Court looked toward the doorway, “Emily! How’s the dessert coming!!” She yelled. Emily and Sebastian came out shortly after Court called and Emily placed the last plate on the table. "This is Ptichie Moloko, more commonly known as Bird's Milk Cake. It was created in Russia." She handed a slice to both Court and Ciel and then stood behind Court, looking pleased with herself. “Thank you,” Court whispered, “Very awkward moment...” Court looked at the dessert and talked louder, “This looks really good.” She took a bite to try it. “Mmm, very good.” She smiled. Emily bent down and whispered to Court, "Is everything alright? You seem a little stiff at the moment." She glanced up at Ciel and Sebastian who were also whispering to each other. “Yea, sorry for that, its wierd talking to him now, very strange i guess.” Court sat up from being slouched in her seat. “It’s not like when we were younger.” "You could always attempt to work with him more. Sebastian and I both agree that you two seem to be avoiding each other more and more. Him and I are friends, you and Ciel are friends that are avoiding each other." “I guess you are right there, we are on equal terms... i don't really know what happened.” Court looked up at her, “Maybe it started after we were told about the whole arranged marriage thing...” "It is a possibility and I think Ciel might agree." She pointed across the table to Ciel. “Possibly.” "Look at him." Court glanced over at Ciel. There was a frown on his face and Sebastian looked over at Emily who nodded. "He isn't feeling any different than you are." “Seems so.” Court nodded and tried to perk up. “Well can’t let this dessert to go to waste right.” She showed her best fake smile and began to eat the cake. Emily sighed and leaned a little on the back of Courts chair. She walked to the doors and motioned for Sebastian to follow, which he did. As they walked through the doors they exchanged glances of relief and success. "That could have been harder than it already was, said Emily. "Yes, but you will find that the two have a connected past that will once again intertwine in the near future.”   
Inside the dining room, Court and Ciel had a better conversation than before. Court sat, really smiling, and talking with Ciel. The same goes for him as well. “Ever wonder what happened?” Court asked. Ciel tapped his chin, “Well, I think it was when i was told about an arranged marriage with Elizabeth, and what about you.” She slouched back in her seat, having noticed that it was about the fourth time she had all day. “I was thinking the same thing,” She laughed, “and I was forced into my arranged marriage.” The smile stuck. “Yes, that was a strange time for the both of us i guess.” They both nodded in agreeance. “So, who do you have to marry anyway.” Ciel asked. Court became flustered, and shook her head quickly, “No... I rather not say...” Ciel looked at me strange, “That’s a strange response to a question don’t you think?” Court nodded. “Of course, but when have i been one to answer a question clearly.” He nodded, “True. You always have been vague, even when we were young.” Court saw a smile on his face for once, and it was soothing. ‘Thank you’ Court thought. “But seriously,” Ciel started, “You know who i have to marry, now please tell me who you have to.” She had a slightly shallow look to her face, not wanting to tell him. “Hmmm, i don’t seem to remember, all i know is he is blonde.” Ciel looked at me like i was crazy or something and then laughed, “Wow, vague once more.” She laughed at this and nodded, “Why wouldn’t I?” Their conversation continued on, laughing, and just chatting like they had used to.  
Emily and Sebastian were walking through the halls of the mansion, talking to each other with an occasional round of cleaning. "At least we know they are going to talk now." Sebastian looked at Emily. "Yes, and now their company will be quite enjoyable. Lord Phantomhive has always complained about how he wants me to be better than master Court and you." Emily smiled a little. "That's what master Court said before you two came here. The problem may be out of our way for a little while." They began to walk back to the dining room and stopped at the doors when they heard the laughter that was coming from the two inside. "There's a surprise." Ciel moved hair from his face, “Remember the time when we were messing with your parents, and they yelled at us,” Court nodded, “Yea, I was in so much trouble after you went home. I can almost clearly hear their words to this day!” They started laughing again. “Life was so much simpler, and now everyone only worries about taxes and abiding to law.” “Sometimes it takes a bit of law to keep order.” Court nodded, “That is true.” Emily opened the door a little bit and peaked inside, avoiding being seen. She went back into the hallway and closed the door. "They are actually talking about when they had fun with each other." They smiled a bit and walked back into the room. "Are you two done eating?" asked Emily. Court and Ciel nodded “Yep, all done,” Court said. They laughed quietly under their breath. Emily's eyes narrowed and she took the plates, then smiled as she walked into the kitchen. “Ok, ever wonder... if we actually went to schools, i mean seriously. I don’t think i was ever taught by a real teacher.” Ciel nodded, “I think we were only taught by private tutors.” Court tapped her head a few times, “I think so, and now that i think about it... we never got to see London. I was told to never leave the grounds unless i was accompanied by someone and we took a carriage to said destination.” “The lifestyle is different compared to a normal citizen.” They both nodded. Emily walked back in and stood behind Court's seat. "You are making me look bad, Master." “Why would i ever speak badly of you Emily, you're like my only family.” Court smiled, pushing aside the memories of her parents to keep up the smile. She looked to Ciel, seeming to do the same as her. They were silent for a minute the clock in the dining room saying that it was about eight. “Well, its a good thing everything has gotten cleared up.” Ciel nodded in agreement, “Indeed it is.” "It took you two long enough, but if you have differences, you should talk about them instead of carrying a grudge for so long," said Emily. Court nodded, “Yes, I guess it is true. Sometimes i wish i was like the citizens of this city,” Ciel nodded as well, “but, it is nothing we can’t deal with, even though we are forced to do something we don’t want to.” Court for once sounded like she knew what she was talking about. Ciel was dumbfounded from her words but it didn’t show. "If you want, I can bring you two out into London tomorrow." Sebastian looked over at Emily, "I shall come too. It would be rude of me to leave Lord Phantomhive." Court clapped, “Sweet, it will be my first time seeing London like this! Also, Emily how is my schedule looking for tomorrow anyway, because if i remember right i have a meeting?” "The meeting is scheduled for eight in the morning, but I can easily reschedule it for either later in the day or some other time in the week." “That would be great, thank you Emily.” "I will go call. Is Thursday okay?" “Yes that will do just fine.” Emily walked out to the hall and went to the phone. “So, i guess we are going on a trip through London then,” Ciel said, Court nodded excited for this trip. Court also wondered who she was meeting, but shrugged it off. Emily walked back in and bowed. "The meeting is rescheduled for Thursday at noon." “Thank you very much Emily.” Court nodded, smiling. "You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily was getting all the preparations ready for bringing Court and Ciel out into London with Sebastian. "Master, if you need me I will be out in the stable getting horses ready for the carriage.” “Alright.” Court stood outside in the sun, tugging at the dress every so often because she was going to be in public. Emily looked at her and grabbed her hands. "Don't fret. It's only for a couple hours." “I’ll try to deal with it best i can.” Court said putting her hands behind her back. "It's fine, don't worry." She walked out and went to the stable, getting two horses. Court watches Emily working, not having much to do anyway. Emily went to the stable doors and opened them to be greeted by the two horses, YaYa and Dragon. "Come with me." She took hold of their harnesses and led them out of the stalls to the carriage. Court runs inside the house to her room, looking for her money hoping to go to some small shops. She ran to her study finding some money, “Sweet,” she ran to her room and grabbed a random purse to put money in, running back outside. "Be careful master. You don't want to get hurt before we go out." Emily hooked the horses to the carriage and closed the stable doors. Court backed off a bit, “Alright just tell me when everythings good, ok?” "Everything is set as far as I can see. I checked everything this morning." She opened the door for Court to get in. Court stepped into the carriage and took a seat, “Thats very good.” Emily bowed and closed the door then took a seat in the front and took the reins to the horses. The horses started to trot and they were off. Court stared at the window watching the outside as the carriage moved. “Hmmmmm.” "Having second thoughts, master?" The horses took a left onto the main road and they began to gallop. “Not at all,” Court said in reply to Emily. ”Something seems to be troubling you. Is everything alright?" “Just taking in my surroundings, and i’m a bit tired,” Court laughed in reply. "That's good. We will be at Lord Phantomhive's shortly." The horses took a right onto a back road and slowed to walking. “Alright, thank you Emily.” Court said thinking about the small shops she saw. The horses turned to a mansion and stopped in front of the doors. "Would you like to stay out or go inside?" “Probably stay, because if i go in we would start talking and take up a lot of time.” Emily stepped down and nodded. "I will be back." She walked to the doors and stepped into the mansion. Court watched out the window, waiting for them. Emily walked out with Ciel and Sebastian following. Court waved to Ciel, and he waved back. Emily opened the door and bowed, letting Ciel and Sebastian in, but Sebastian took a seat in front. "You know you can go inside, Sebastian." "Yes, but I thought I might accompany you." She smiled a little and took place next to him. 

 

Courtney sat across from Ciel in the carriage. She was silent, and had no clue what to say. Ciel was the same, except he had a calm and properly poised demeanor. Court was slouching slightly and no womenly charm. They both looked at different windows at the passing scenery. Emily and Sebastian sat at the front of the carriage, every once in a while checking on the two to make sure there was no conflict or signs of dissagreement. "We shouldn't worry, after all the two do seem to have gotten on better terms with each other," said Sebastian, a calming tone in his voice. "Yes, but it is good to always be aware of the future. Anything could happen, like a wolf ready to strike the rabbit." He nodded, a slight grin tugging on the corners of his mouth. "I see you have made a connection to your nature." "Indeed, so to speak, a wolf is always ready for the strike." Court blinked a few times seeing the town nearby, pressing her face against the window. "Yay! We are almost there." She clapped her hands once with joy. Ciel looked over, "It's like you've never been here." She sat back down and rubbed her head, "Yea, I don't really get out much." She laughed quietly to herself and looked back out the window. The carriage pulled to a hault as a short, fat man ran out into the street. As the carriage stopped the man came up to the side, looking up at Emily and Sebastian. "Headed to London?" "Yes. We have specific business to attend to with Lord Phantomhive and Miss Ridzon," Emily said, a slight look of irritation in her eye. "There have been quite a few disturbances in the city the past few days. If you're going in be on your toes and watch for any signs of trouble." Emily nodded once as the man stepped aside and the horses started trotting again. "Humans are so useless every now and then." Sebastian looked over and straightened his back a little more. "Not all things can be helped, but you are correct. Not all humans are as smart as they think."

"I hope London is as nice as some say." Court sat straight, stretching. Ciel shrugged, "it always changes, one day could be peaceful and the next something happened." Court nodded, "you would know being the queens lap dog," she snickered quietly. Ciel gave a stern look, "and you're one to talk." She looked flustered, her face red. "I know that but you don't have to remind me!" Sebastian looked in throught the window of the front. "Not arguing now are we My Lord?" "Not at all Sebastian, it's alright." He eyed the two once more and returned to his position in the front. Ciel looked over to Courtney who was calming down. "I thought I was serious one?" She blinked a few times, "yea sorry about that, didn't mean to." She laughed some with her eyes closed. They were silent again waiting to get to London. The carriage stopped shortly after and the door opened with Sebastian standing at the side. "We have arrived." Court smiled and stood stepping out of the carriage, Ciel behind her. Sebastian closed the door behind him as Ciel stepped out and looked at Emily. "What are the plans from here?" She looked at Court and Ciel and returned her gaze back to Sebastian. "I will bring the carriage to the side of the street and meet up with you all again. I don't want the horses to get stolen again. That was a bad day for those people." Sebastian nodded and Emily took off with the horses trotting and was soon out of sight. "Well," Court started, "I guess we can just walk around and find some places to go." She had a perky attitude and waited for the two to reply. Ciel gave a simple nod. Sebastian nodded as well and looked towards a moreso crouded area on the side of the street where there were shops and markets. "We can start there if you two would like." "It's alright with me~!" Ciel looked to Sebastian, "same here." Sebastian walked behind the two as they headed for the first market. "You two can get what you want but not a lot. Remember that this is a treat from Emily and we can't go spending everything." "Yes, I know. Don't worry about it at all. I brought only a bit of money," She said thinking of the treats she can buy. Ciel shook his head, "I probably won't buy anything." Sebastian looked down at his master, a little unhappy with his reply. "Try to enjoy yourself while we are out My Lord." He knelt so he was eye to eye with him. "Besides, don't you want to have a little time with Court?" He grinned as if he had found a weak point. Ciel nodded slightly, "I guess, " he looked over to Court who was already across the street looking into the candy store at the chocolate. "Try your best to be a gentleman today." Sebastian nodded over to Court. She looked back, "Guys look at all the chocolate, it looks really yummy!" She waved for them to walk over so she could go in. Sebastian started walking over with Ciel and Emily joined them with a red haired man, the ends of his hair in her hand as he was being dragged behind her. "Guess who I found." Court and Ciel looked over, Court stood speechless and Ciel shook his head slowly "And why is he here?" Grell spoke with a swelled cheek, "I was just admiring Bassy from afar! He's just so eye catching!" He slipped into a daydream, murmuring under his breath "with tongue." Ciel took a step back and looked at Court who had turned back to the glass mumbling to herself, "just don't ask, just don't ask." Grell snapped back to reality and looked up at Sebastian. "I am hurt, and my Prince Charming could make me feel better with a kiss~!"

Ciel looked over, "He doesn't like men, he wouldn't even try and kiss you." "But you said if I helped you then I could kiss him however I wanted.." Disappointment crept into his voice and he pouted on the ground. "Well obviously he lied," Emily said, raising Grell off the ground. Ciel nodded. Court walked out of the candy store with two small boxes. "Did you do well with the shopping?" asked Emily. Court nodded, "Yea, I got a sample and both of these were really good!" Emily bowed her head, "I am glad you are happy with your find. Do not eat it all at once however though. I do not think you would be happy with your results the next morning." "Yea I guess that's true." Court looks at one of the boxes, "one bite won't hurt" she opens a box and takes a bite. She smiles, "yum~!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow slightly and lifted Grell up to eye level by his hair. "We still have not an idea what to do about this... Lower sac of life. It would be in my best interest to dispose of this thing. Thoughts, young masters?" Emily smirked slightly. Court laughs quietly, "Emily has a very good idea~" Ciel looked at Court and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" "You'll see," she said taking another bite of the chocolate. Sebastian seemed to know exactly what Emily was thinking, for in an instant they were both gone in a flash. They were both visible along the rooftops, Grell screaming the entire way. Court watches laughing, "Grell you have a sad fate." She had started tearing up. The final view was Grell hanging by his hair tied to the cross at the top of an incredibly large building. He had been left flailing and screaming, Emily and Sebastian balanced on the corners of other buildings, looking down like hawks on their prey. Sebastian's flexibility made it easy for him to weave his way down the pipes and jump off to land seven stories out of eight on the ground perfectly. Emily had jumped from the top, flipping in the air, and landing down to one knee. She looked up, "Are you pleased with our work?" Court wipes the tears from her eyes and nods, "Yes very," Ciel looks to them all with his eyebrow still raised. He looked up to see Grell and smirked. "Young master, that's the first I've seen you show any kind of amusement what so ever in a very long time. Are you feeling okay?" "Yes, I'm fine," Ciel nods to Sebastian. Court stood taking more bites of the chocolate, smiling. "Clearly, young master Court is having a better time than you are." He bent down and whispered to Ciel, "make yourself enjoy more. It is kind enough for you to be accompanying them, you should be more of a proper young man and at least allow yourself to make the young lady feel better about spending the day with you." "Sebastian, I don't really know what to do." Ciel looked up at him. "You think too hard about things like these. You are such a young soul and you have forgotten what it is like to be a true child." Sebastian frowned. "There is more to it than simply thinking and doing. If not knowing what to do then let the young mistress lead the way." "Alright," Ciel nods and turns to Court. "So, is there anywhere you would like to go?" Court thought about it, "Hmmmm.. Oh are there any more stores that sell candy?" Ciel thought about then nodded, "Yea I'm sure there is." Court smiles, "Yay, let's go there! Lead the way!" Ciel smiles slightly and nods, leading the way. Emily looked to Sebastian, "you have a way with the young master. It intrigues me how you can persuade him so easily." Sebastian simply looks at Ciel, "he is only human, dear Emily. They are? always easily persuaded. Anyone who thinks otherwise is but a mere shrimp in the power of us butlers." They nodded to one another and followed their masters. 

Ciel stops in front a small candy store, Court rushed to the glass and looked at the candy. "Everything looks good!" She runs inside, Ciel followed her in offering to buy her some candy. She checks how much money she has and nods finding no more money. Ciel buys it and they walk outside handing her the candy. She takes it, "Thank you Ciel!" Ciel smiled and nodded, "Your welcome." Court opened a small pouch and took out a piece of candy from it giving it to him. He takes it, stares at it for a bit, and eats it. "It's pretty good." "Yay that's good, I made a right choice then." She eats a piece and they both smile quietly. Emily taps her chin with her finger, balancing her elbow on her other arm which holds onto her side, "would either of you care to go to the fair? I heard there is one coming this afternoon." She looks to Sebastian, "it might break the ice a little bit more." He nods in agreement, "I find that to be a charming idea." Court's eyes widened, "A fair? So... More sweets!" She pictured it, sweet sugary foods. "I would love to!" She replied and turned to Ciel. He nodded, "That would be nice," Court looked at them all, "Then we should go!" Emily hesitated slightly and looked at Sebastian who simply shrugged. "We can not leave our masters behind." "Yay! Lead the way, I can't wait!" Emily bowed her head, "should I get the carriage or would you rather walk the two miles?" Court thought about it, "I don't know, I guess we could walk." She tugged at her dress and looked at Emily. "Let's go." Emily nodded and they headed off.


End file.
